


Sickday

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Series: Toddler Ducklings & Their Dad!Donald [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Awesome Uncle Goofy, Cute Kids, Donald Duck and Goofy Friendship, Family, Family Dynamics, Financial Issues, Not Beta Read, Parent Donald Duck, Sick Character, Sick Huey Duck, Worried Donald Duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: Huey's sick with a fever. Donald sends the boys to school, even though they're worried about their brother. Donald tends to Huey, worries, but is reminded that as alone as he feels...so long as he has his kids, and Goofy as a friend, things will be okay.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Goofy
Series: Toddler Ducklings & Their Dad!Donald [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Sickday

Donald knew from personal experience of being in the Navy and dedicating his life to the sea for a time, that being out near the sea while it stormed could easily lead to getting sick. 

Though he warned the kids not to jump in the puddles on their way home from school or to spend too much out in the rain, it would fall on deaf ears. Asking a duck not to interact with water? It was hard because it was part of nature. 

Still, when Huey sneezed the first time, Donald narrowed his eyes a bit. But for the rest of the evening, no other telling signs showed up. Maybe he was being paranoid. According to  _ some _ people, when it came to the triplets, that tended to happen a lot. 

Except the next morning, only Dewey and Louie came to the table for breakfast. That made Donald frown since it was usually Huey who woke up first and prodded his brothers to get out of bed, especially Louie who always took the longest. 

“Where’s your brother?” Donald asked the other two. 

“Sleepin’,” Louie replied. 

“Yeah! We’s tried to wake him cos it’s usually him who turns off da clock! But nopes! I had to do it today!” Dewey exclaimed. 

That parental instinct from last night grew from suspicion to concern. 

“Breakfast is ready, eat up!” He told them as he went into the triplet’s room and checked in on Huey. 

Even before reaching his side, he could see that Huey’s cheeks were dusted with a rosy hue. Pressing the back of his hand to Huey’s forehead, he hissed and muttered a cursed when he felt how hot it was. He immediately rushed to the bathroom where he kept the first aid kit and came back fumbling over his own two feet. At Huey’s side again, he placed the thermometer under the young duckling’s tongue and waited impatiently for it to beep. 

When it did he frowned deeply. 100.1 degrees. No need for a hospital visit yet, but definitely meant that he had to call in for work to tell them he wasn’t coming. And call the school to tell them that Huey wasn’t going to be attending. And call Goofy to come and ask if he could come and take Dewey and Louie as he dropped off Max in middle school. 

First, he rushed back to the bathroom, before he cursed to himself again and rushed to the kitchen. He checked the other two’s foreheads in the guise of forehead kisses as he got a bowl, and went to the bathroom to fill it with cool water. Grabbing a small cloth, he went back to Huey’s side and dipped the cloth in the cool water, wrung it, and placed it on his forehead. 

He took a moment to stare at his boy. Donald hated it when they were sick or hurt. It made him feel incompetent and like he wasn’t doing everything in his power for them. Shaking his head out of his thoughts, he went to the phone and called Goofy first. He explained the situation as best and quickly as possible and thankfully his friend was able to not only take the other two to school but also pick them up after. 

Then he called the school to tell them Huey had a fever but that his brothers would be taken there by Goofy. With how his luck affects his job and availability, as well as the school sending forms at the beginning of the year to fill out with possible emergency contacts, the school was more than used to Goofy dropping off and picking up the boys as much as they were used to Donald. 

Next came the part he dreaded most. His current job wasn’t exactly new but he hadn’t been there that long either. Though most places were understanding when it came to people’s kids being sick...some places weren’t so kind. Hopefully, Huey got better soon, but Donald was already making mental math notes about how to move money around. He might need to get medicine for Huey if he couldn’t bring this down on his own or if it got worse. A trip to the hospital would be expensive. He might have to beg the dock’s manager to give him some time to pay the rent, and he might have to go to a food pantry to make sure the boys had food, even if he himself skipped a few meals. 

The call...went better than expected. Mostly. Donald could hear the tone of his manager. He’d allowed it this time, if only because if Donald complained to HR or a hire up they could get in trouble. But he’s heard it before as well. If it happened too much, Donald would be asked to part ways with the company because things just weren’t working out. 

“Unca Donald?”

Donald forced a smile when he saw Dewey looking at him with a slight frown. 

“All finished?” Donald asked about breakfast. 

Dewey nodded and rubbed his tummy as he said, “It was  _ really _ yummy!” 

“Huey’s got cold though. Where is he?” Louie asked as he came to join his brother. 

“Uh, we’ll save it for him later. Now go and put your coats on and get your umbrellas. Your Uncle Goofy will be here soon to take you to school.” 

Dewey and Louie shared a confused look together before they looked back at their uncle. 

“Are you late for work?” Dewey asked. 

“No. But Huey’s sick. He’s staying home.” Donald told him. 

“What? I wanna stay home too!” Louie exclaimed. 

“Me too, me too! Wait,  _ how _ sick is he?” Dewey asked, jumping from excitement to concern. Which Louie then caught as well. 

“He’s got a fever. I don’t know much more but I don’t want you two to catch what he has. So go to school.” Donald told them. 

“But...we’s three! We can’t be separated when one of us needs the others!” Dewey cried out. 

“Yeah! We can help you take care of him, Uncle Donald!” Louie added. 

Donald smiled at their loyalty to each other. Even if they both had an underlining desire to just not go to school. But they were going to go. Not just because they shouldn’t miss out on education...but because it was a good source for them to each lunch. 

“I’m sure Huey will appreciate it, but he needs rest. And he’d feel bad if he made you two sick. So get ready. Maybe make him a card if you have some free arts and crafts time, okay?” Donald suggested.

There was then a knock before Goofy let himself in wearing a poncho since it was still raining. He had a bag with him, that he placed on a table nearby. 

“Hiya kids! All ready to go?” 

“Hi, Uncle Goofy…” Dewey and Louie said in unison. They gave their uncle one more pleading look, their best puppy eyes, but their uncle was set. They went to put on their rain gear. 

“Thanks for doing this, Goofy.” Donald thanked his friend. 

“Nothing to it, Donald. Oh! I brought you some Campbells. Chicken noodle.” Goofy said as he gestured to the bag. 

Donald peeked into the bag and saw not just one can, but a good ten! “You didn’-”

“They were on special last time. Max loves them, but he insisted you have him. So...enjoy the soup, okay Donald?” Goofy was aware of his friend’s struggle at times. As well as very aware of his friend’s pride. So he helped in ways he knew the duck would allow and appreciate. 

Donald felt like he wanted to argue a bit but knowing the current contents of his cabinets, and with how the clouds outside didn’t seem like the rain was going to let up...he accepted the gift. He didn’t want to leave Huey on his own, and much less take him out in the rain to find food. 

He hugged Goofy tightly, “Thanks.” 

Goofy returned the hug just as tightly. 

“We’re ready...but do we  _ have _ to go?” Louie asked as they came back with their gear and backpacks on. 

“Awe come on, kids. School’s great! All your friends are there.” Goofy told them with a smile. 

“Yeah, but Huey’s here…” Dewey mumbled. 

“He’s going to be just fine,” Donald promised. 

“And how about we plan a Goof-Duck family weekend thing for when Huey’s all better? Family movie night maybe?” Goofy suggested. 

“With soda?” Dewey asked with wide eyes. 

“And pizza?” Louie added, just as excited. 

Goofy first looked at Donald to see if that was okay. When the duck nodded, Goofy gave the boys two thumbs up. 

Donald made sure the kids had everything they needed. Kissed and hugged them goodbye, and watched them off before returning to Huey. 

He grabbed a notebook and jotted down the time he took the first temperature and what it was. He redipped the cloth into the cool water, wrung it once more, before reapplying it. Huey groaned and woke up a bit. “Unca Don’l?” 

“Hey, Huey...it’s okay...I’m here…” He soothed. 

“No feels good…” Huey grumbled, almost whimpering. 

Donald pulled him into his arms, careful to keep the cloth on his forehead, and rocked him gently as he sang him the lullaby Della wrote them. 

Goofy came back to the boat after dropping off the boys and Max, with a bottle of children’s flu and cold medicine. 

“You’re doing a lot, Goofy,” Donald told him but accepted the medicine. Goofy followed behind Donald to the boy’s room and helped Huey sit up as Donald filled the little plastic cup with the needed amount. 

“You’re forgetting all you did to help me with Max when he was a baby. This is more than just paying back, this is what family does, Don.” Goofy said quietly. 

Even though he wasn’t fond of the medicine, Huey was the most mature of the triplets and knew it was good for him. After he took it, Donald jotted it down and got Huey comfy. 

Moving the conversation out of the room to let Huey rest, Donald scoffed a bit, “Don’t know about  _ all _ families...but…”

“The family  _ we _ make up. Found family is just as powerful and important. Looking out for each other. Anyway, I gotta get going. But call me if you need anything else, okay?”

“Thanks, Goofy. For everything.” 

* * *

Around noon, Donald woke Huey up after making some of the soup that Goofy brought over.

“When are Dewey and Louie coming back?” Huey mumbled as he spooned more soup into his mouth. 

“Soon. After you eat, we’ll get you back in bed. Next time you wake up they might be already home.” Donald told him. 

“M’kay. Do you think they’ll remember my homework?” Huey asked. 

Donald smiled, it was such a Huey thing to be concerned about homework. “I’ll call Uncle Goofy to have him ask the teacher for it, okay?”

“Kay. Thanks, Unca Don’l. ‘m full.” 

Donald nodded as he picked him up and carried him back to his room. 

* * *

“Uncle Donald!” Dewey and Louie cried in unison as they rushed through the door. 

“Hey, boys! How was school?” Donald asked after their hug. 

“It was soooooo long! How’s Huey?” Dewey asked. 

“Uncle Goofy says he’ll call later. Max’s needed stuff for his science project. Is Huey better?” Louie asked. 

They both reached into their bags and pulled out a ‘get well’ card they each made for Huey. 

“We made these for him!” Dewey explained. 

“Aren’t they awesome?” Louie inquired. 

Donald look at them and smiled, “They’re amazing! He’ll love them. His fever went down, and he’s rested. But he’ll be a bit tired still, so let’s remember that, okay?” 

“Kay!” The boys exclaimed, before sheepishly covering their beaks and quietly repeating the word, “ _ kay _ !” And rushed to their room to greet their brother. 

* * *

When Donald checked Huey’s temperature that night, he was glad to see that it was normal. He saw that Huey had his homework hugged to his chest along with the cards from Dewey and Louie. Donald smiled as he carefully pulled them away and stacked it gently on the dresser. 

He kissed each of their foreheads before making his way to his own bed. He’d get up in a few hours to check up on the kids again. 


End file.
